Foolish Natsume
by hanaler87
Summary: Mikan was bored and wanted to watch a DVD called Romeo and Juliet but NOBODY is free to watch it with her. But there is a certain someone who has nothing to do. But knowing him, how could she convince him to go with her? ONE-SHOT - NxM pairing


**DISCLAIMER: Dum, dum, dum… I'm a big fan of Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**"FOOLISH NATSUME"**

by: hanaler87

**Summary:** Mikan was bored and wanted to watch a DVD called Romeo and Juliet but NOBODY is free to watch it with her. But there is a certain someone who has nothing to do. But knowing him, how could she convince him to go with her?

(A/N: Most fanfics contains mostly of romance but in this one, humor is purely present. If you think Natsume is OOC, you might know the reason after reading this. Nyahahaha!)

* * *

Boring. Thouht a 16-yr. old lad as he yawned at his boredom. Watching a drama with Miss Tangerine which he was forced to do, bores him much.

'Why the hell did I even agree to watch this shitty drama?! If not for it, there's no way in hell will I ever agree! Natsume thought as he poured violently popcorn on his mouth. He was definitely pissed off.

0o0o0o0 **FLASHBACK** 0o0o0o0

Natsume was sitting peacefully under the sakura tree reading his manga. A certain brunette smiled as she came towards him.

"Hey, Natsume. Let's watch some movie!" Mikan said as she showed the DVD cover to him.

"Yadda." Natsume said coolly.

"EH?! Why not?!" Mikan groaned.

Natsume just shrugged and ignored her. Mikan frowned and was pissed off. She came up with an idea. She opened her bag and got something.

"Hey, natsume!" Mikan said with a mischievous smile she showed a picture…

…a picture of him kissing an idiot. And that idiot is Sakura Mikan. If the whole school knows about it, he will be the laughing stock in the whole school! He thought.

He burned the picture as he smirked. He expected for this to happen and was proud of himself for having the alice of fire. He also expected for Mikan to wail endlessly and to beg him. But his expectations went the other way round. He heard an annoying smirk from her as she showed the same picture.

Natsume was definitely pissed off so he burned it again. Mikan showed another picture and he also burned it.

"You know, Natsume, you can never burn all these pictures because I have millions of them." Mikan said.

"And do you think I will fall for that?" Natsume said as he walked away.

Mikan frowned. "Natsu- hmm.." Mikan shouted.

Mikan thought about an idea again. After a few minutes, she approached Natsume.

"Hi, Natsume!" Mikan said again which pissed Natsume more.

"What again, polka-dots?!" Natsume said.

"You will never believe that I have millions of copies of them, eh?" Mikan said.

"And why will I believe?"

"Well, check any good hiding places you can find in here." Mikan said as she pointed everywhere.

"Stop wasting my time, polka-dots." Natsume said as he flipped a page on his manga.

As he flipped the page, he saw the same picture Mikan showed him a moment ago. He was fuming mad so he opened the garbage can and attempted to throw it away. But unfortunately, he saw the same picture again there. He was seriously angry this time so he walked to his classroom with Mikan following him, giggling.

"Why are you following me?!" Natsume shouted.

"And why do you even care?" Mikan replied jokingly.

Natsume was impatiently mad as he was ready to burn her hair but he immediately calmed down because he can never do that thing to her but hated to admit it. "Just stay away from me." Natsume said.

"Well, okay. But are you sure you're not going to watch a movie with me?" Mikan asked.

"Yadda."

"Well suit yourself. You're really gonna regret it." Mikan threatened him. Mikan was walking slowly as he heard Natsume shout in anger. He saw the same picture inside his desk.

(A/N: If you're wondering why Mikan became clever around Natsume because during her three years with him, she usually knows what his daily routine would be. ONLY MIKAN KNOWS….for this fanfic! Bwaahahhaha!!)

"Oi, baka youjo! I'll watch the movie with you just stop putting those pictures in weird places." Natsume said with is usual emotionless expression.

Mikan jumped in delight.

Is it really that bad to kiss someone idiotic that you have to give up your pride? Well for Natsume, it is. Well, in fact, there's no harm in spending your free three hours right?

0o0o0o0 **END OF** **FLASHBACK** 0o0o0o0

"I wasted my three hours watching a crappy old drama in hell with the devil. You **stupid blackmailer**." Natsume muttered.

"Hm. Did you say anything?" Mikan asked as she never moved her eyes an inch off the T.V as the climax of Romeo and Juliet was starting.

Natsume didn't reply so she glanced at him for a second. His face looked very pissed so she can easily tell. She giggled as she knew the reason he was pissed off.

'Natsume no baka. I never thought that you would ever believe that I have millions of copies of it. I could never get a big amount of money just to copy those pictures and why would I ever show them to the public when I'm part if it! I'll also be embarrassed too, of course!' Mikan thought as she ate on piece of popcorn.

She giggled at the thought. She glanced again at Natsume who became silent for a while. Mikan smiled as she found Natsume sleeping innocently.

"Foolish Natsume."

* * *

**hanaler87:** Now this a big twist. Most of the fanfics that I have read, makes Mikan portray as the angel and Natsume as the devil. I wanted to feel a twist on their personalities and turns them the other way round coz' I found this a bit interesting, for me. I hope you liked it and **please review!** Flames and criticizes are **very** open!

**Oh! And before I forget, my inspiration of writing this story is fullmetalchrome's one shot called: To Have An Idiotic Wife. Also featuring NxM. Please read it and I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Hannah **(hanaler87)**... God bless!**


End file.
